


For The Lost Souls

by screamyadong



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamyadong/pseuds/screamyadong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is not a coward and Ian has secrets. Not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> First Gallavich fic. Wow.

Mickey Milkovich was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. Sure, he may have hid behind a false sexuality for many years but it wasn't only for his sake - he did it for his boyfriend's safety as well.

He married Svetlana (who he has got to admit, is one of the coolest women he has ever met) and they had a son together, a son he loved with all his heart. He had a responsibility as Yevgeny's father, and though he did not love his mother the way she deserved he would do everything in his power to raise him in a loving family home.

 

This, of course, he would not admit aloud. His ego was far too big for that, but maybe, just maybe, would he whisper his pride to Yev as the child fell asleep in his arms.

And when Mickey left for work, he would kiss little Yev's chubby cheek and smile at Svetlana as she helped her son wave a tiny arm in goodbye. 

 

When he arrived at work he would hear snide comments about his love life, and maybe he'd throw a punch or two, but most of the time he'd just ignore them and shut himself in the back room to work in peace. At precisely five p.m he would clock out, ignore his coworkers and get on the tube to go downtown. There he would walk three blocks east, make a left turn, walk another block, turn right, walk fourteen steps (he counted!) and then sharply knock on a large metal door. 

Exactly sixteen seconds later the door would swing open and the most gorgeous red-haired, pale-skinned boy with freckles like stardust on his skin would smile at him and pull him in by his tie.

Ian Gallagher, the man who had blessed Mickey by coming into his life and actually staying. Previously they'd spend the nights at Mickey's house, and Svetlana wouldn't actually mind since Ian would help her with Yev so she could get some lovin' in herself, but things change. 

 

Ian got himself his own place, and he never said why.

He tried explaining it to Mickey but whenever he tried to say the words it was as if they would get stuck in his throat, and instead he settled for "it's not safe". Mickey was confused (who wouldn't be?) but they now had an entire luxuriously furnished apartment to themselves that was apparently also soundproofed (Mickey refused to ask where Ian got the money to pay for it) with a seemingly endless flow of beer. Quite frankly every man's dream. That aside, Mickey hadn't exactly forgotten about the very obvious lack of explanation but if Ian refused to talk, well he couldn't force him. He could, however, fuck him and hope he'd slip up in the euphoric bliss that followed.

 

That didn't happen.

 

Only a bit over an hour later Mickey was forced to leave his Ian behind, his beloved star, to be seen again another night. 

Little did he know, he would not be seeing him for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this.
> 
> Also; rated M for future chapters.


End file.
